Rafael Ilyich III
A (presumed dead) character in Kingdom Hearts: Sinister. He is Kleatus Synestyr's best friend, despite their families' history, and a captain in the Black Army. He was attacked by Heartless during Chapter 1, in the beginning of the first story arc, and was presumed dead because of it. Pre-''Sinister'' Rafael first met Kleatus after the Synestyr family had been framed and demerited by an unknown perpitrator and the family vanished into obscurity. At the time, he was living in a small town, and was the son of an entrepreneur, but a lucky break in business propmted his father to move the family to one of the Northern Kingdom's larger cities, coincidentally right next to the small-ish mansion that Kleatus has moved to. The two became fast friends, and were taught by the same professor. Eventually, when Kleatus expressed his wish to join the Black Army after his father's death, Rafael supported him, and decided to do the same. Rafael was immediately promoted to corporal because of his family's new status, bu had to wait as Kleatus advanced from private. Soon, the two were captains in the same unit by a stoke of luck. When the war broke out, Rafael gladly followed his friend into battle. Kingdom Hearts: Sinister Rafael was seperated from Kleatus in Chapter one of Arc 1 in the forests of the Northern Kingdoms and presumed dead. Appearance Rafael is a very typical soldier, and for the most part of what we see wears his silver-and black captain's uniform, which is a "tailed" black jacket with a high collar, silver trimmings, thin iron shoulder pauldrons, and black denim pants. He also has belted around his waist a silver-trimmed scabbard. Personality Rafael has a personality very much like Kleatus', except that, for him, the army is practically his life. He doesn't really care about what he does, because to him it's war. He also is slightly more arrogant than Kleatus, because of his social status, and tends to look slightly down on the men he commands. Despite this, he is a caring friend and looks up to Kleatus. Fighting Style Rafael's fighting style is very unique, and is almost immediately recognizeable. He has a very elegant, light way of holding his sword, and does so one handed, using the other arm to balance himself. His battle-ready stance is almost identical to Riku's, excepting that he holds his arm out to his side rather than pointing it towards and opponent. He attacks with a variety of long, swirling slashes, and attacks more like a dancer than a trained killer, whirling and stabbing almost like sword-fighting seen in ballets. However, it is this swift, elegant style that catches many opponents off-guard because of the natural agility of the style. Quotes *''"Just know, Kleatus, that I'll always be there. Now let's win this war, and go home."'' *''"Hey, that Southern maid back there was pretty cute, huh? Whaddya say we-"'' off by Kleatus "Shut up, Raff." *''"Not at all like those fistfights back home, eh?"'' *''"I don't know what the devil these things are, but they're EATING our men!"'' Trivia *Ilyich was Valdimir Lenin's middle name. If you don't know who Vlad was, look him up. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Sinister